wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
January 29, 2019 Tuesday Night SmackDown
The January 29, 2019 Edition of Smackdown Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on January 29, 2019 at the Talking Stick Resort Arena in Phoenix, Arizona. This was the SmackDown after Royal Rumble. Episode summary Becky Lynch and Charlotte Flair got into a chaotic brawl to kick off SmackDown LIVE Becky Lynch shook the WWE Universe to its very core on Monday night when she challenged Raw Women’s Champion Ronda Rousey to the match the world has been waiting for at WrestleMania 35. However, The Man quickly learned that her business on SmackDown Live was far from settled. Arriving on the blue brand Tuesday night, The Irish Lass Kicker had more pointed words for Rousey, saying that she fully intended on breaking her arm in front of the entire world at WrestleMania and claiming that she saw doubt when she looked into Rousey’s eyes last night. However, Lynch was soon interrupted by Charlotte Flair, who Lynch eliminated to win the Women’s Royal Rumble on Sunday. The Queen sarcastically congratulated Becky on her Royal Rumble victory and condescendingly told her that Lynch only became The Man because she finally listened to all the lessons that Charlotte taught her over the years. This was all Becky needed to hear to start a fight, and she decked Charlotte and dropped her to a knee. However, Flair recovered and caught up with Lynch, who had begun to leave the arena. The two started throwing haymakers until WWE officials frantically tried to pull them apart, but each was determined to get their hands on the other. When officials finally separated the two Superstars, Lynch’s previously injured knee seemed a little worse for wear, but The Man and The Queen were both still standing and clearly still in each other’s crosshairs. Shinsuke Nakamura vs R-Truth As a make-good for being attacked by Nia Jax prior to entering the Men’s Royal Rumble Match at his promised slot of No. 30 this past Sunday, R-Truth was granted a United States Title Match against new champion Shinsuke Nakamuraon SmackDown LIVE. The King of Strong Style took immediate control, delivering several punishing knee strikes to Truth’s midsection. However, in an absolutely shocking moment, R-Truth caught Shinsuke in a rollup for a three-count to become the new United States Champion! The three-count was so unexpected that even R-Truth couldn’t believe it. Truth and Carmella had very little time to celebrate, however, as they were quickly interrupted by a furious Rusev & Lana. The Bulgarian Brute declared that the United States Championship deserved better than R-Truth and demanded a title opportunity right now. Before Truth could respond, Carmella and Lana started to jaw jack, and The Staten Islander Princess knocked Lana to the canvas with a hard shove. An infuriated Rusev began yelling at Carmella, prompting R-Truth to intervene. Rusev shoved the new champion to the canvas, and Truth signaled to the referee that he wanted Rusev right now! R-Truth vs Rusev Rusev blitzed the new United States Champion out of the gates, but much like Nakamura moments earlier, The Super Athlete took his eye off the prize, allowing Truth to catch him off-guard with a rollup for his first successful title defense! Rusev lost his mind after the shocking defeat, as did Nakamura, who was still at ringside. Once again, before Truth could celebrate his massive victory, he was attacked from behind by Nakamura. The King of Strong Style then threw the battered champion into the ring, and a still-fuming Rusev continued the attack before he and Nakamura put the boots to Truth together, dropping him with a Machka Kick and a Kinshasa. The two Superstars eventually seemed satisfied with their dirty work, standing triumphantly as Truth laid motionless on the mat. Andrade attacked Rey Mysterio before his match with Samoa Joe For the first time ever, Rey Mysterio and Samoa Joe were scheduled to face off in a major match on SmackDown LIVE … but Andrade & Zelina Vega had other plans. Mysterio made his way to the ring first for this highly-anticipated contest, but before Samoa Joe could arrive, The Greatest Mask of All Time was confronted by Zelina Vega, who said she was positive that Mysterio got her barred from ringside last week for his 2-out-of-3 Falls Match with Andrade, and she asked Mysterio if he was really that distracted by her that he couldn’t focus on his opponent. It quickly became clear that Vega’s arrival was just a means to distract Mysterio so Andrade could slide into the ring and blindside Mysterio. Andrade laid the boots into Mysterio and tried to insult the legend by hitting him with Eddie Guerrero’s signature Three Amigos Suplexes. Rey tried to battle back, even getting Andrade in position for the 619, but Andrade’s attack was just too sudden, and he left Rey laying with the Hammerlock DDT. Results * Singles Match for the WWE United States Championship: R-Truth (w/ Carmella) defeated Shinsuke Nakamura * Singles Match for the WWE United States Championship: R-Truth © (w/ Carmella) defeated Rusev (w/ Lana) Other on-screen talent * Interviewer: Kayla Braxton Media Category:2019 television episodes Category:SmackDown episodes Category:Episodes featuring Becky Lynch Category:Carmella Category:Charlotte Category:Episodes featuring Kayla Braxton Category:Episodes featuring Lana Category:Zelina Vega Category:WWE television episodes